


Finding You

by SpaceRavioli



Series: Sextember [8]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, SPAINRP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: El aire empieza a condensarse alrededor de él, y por más bocanadas desesperadas que dé, nada entra a sus pulmones más que una sensación de vacío, fría y espesa que expande su pecho hasta que duele, hasta que siente que algo va a reventar sus costillas desde adentro hacia afuera.Ese es el peor recuerdo que tiene.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Día 8 Sextember: Gótico
> 
> Idea de Pily

**I**

Luzu no puede respirar.

El aire empieza a condensarse alrededor de él, y por más bocanadas desesperadas que dé, nada entra a sus pulmones más que una sensación de vacío, fría y espesa que expande su pecho hasta que duele, hasta que siente que algo va a reventar sus costillas desde adentro hacia afuera.

Está muriendo.

Su ropa se llena de barro al momento en que sus rodillas chocan con el suelo helado y húmedo por las temperaturas bajas. No puede sostener su cuerpo, sus manos tiemblan y se resbalan con desesperación a través del lodo, buscando un punto de anclaje que no encuentra y termina cayendo, embarrando su cara con el barro.

Parpadea un par de veces, tratando de despejar su vista de las lágrimas que se le escapan, pero no sirve de nada. Luzu solo ve el pequeño plato, fuente de su perdición, inerte al lado de él. Siente que se burla, pero no es así. Quién se burla de él lo mira desde arriba, esperando a que pase todo el proceso.

Esperando a que termine de morirse, y vuelva a abrir los ojos.

Ese es el peor recuerdo que tiene.

**II**

Raúl le limpia la boca con un pequeño pañuelo de algodón, bordado por las esquinas y con las iniciales del hombre con hilo dorado. Enseguida Luzu se lamenta arruinar el pañuelo, pero está tan cansado y adolorido que no puede mostrar preocupación.

Tan solo cierra sus ojos, y deja que Raúl siga atendiéndole.

Sabe que el otro está enojado con él después de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no había nadie más decepcionado y enojado con Luzu que él mismo.

Odia cada parte de su ser, cada cosa en la que se ha convertido y odia cada otra que perdió. Ni siquiera merece estar en aquella cama, envuelto en una bata costosa y con Raúl atendiéndole con tanto cariño.

No lo merece, y por eso se sorprende cuando Raúl acaricia su rostro. No con el pañuelo, si no con las yemas de sus dedos, trazando la línea de su mandíbula de manera ligera e ignorando los manchones de sangre que bajan por su barbilla hasta la clavícula.

Voltea a verlo y no puede aguantar la mirada que le dirige. Pena mezclada con afecto y algo de comprensión, Luzu sigue pensando que no se la merece, pero sucumbe ante el toque cuidadoso del hombre. Encuentra la mano con la suya, y se estremece ante la diferencia de temperaturas. Acepta que Raúl se siente en su regazo, envolviéndolo inmediatamente con sus brazos heridos.

No dicen nada. Luzu no tiene nada que decir, y Raúl no encuentra las palabras apropiadas. Lo segundo mejor que pueden hacer es buscarse mutuamente, y hundirse en la esencia del otro.

Tiene miedo de besarle, de pasar sus labios por su cuello y perder el control al sentir su corazón palpitante por sus venas. Así que se concentra en sus labios, con topes ligeros y de vez en cuando saca su lengua con pena, para explorar lo que no le pertenece. Lame suavemente el labio inferior del hombre, y se le escapa el aire de los pulmones cuando el hombre no posee el mismo miedo que él y explora su boca sin miedo a cortarse con sus colmillos.

Tiembla, y vuelve a sucumbir ante él. Abriendo un poco más la boca, atreviéndose a ir más lejos, pero sin dejar la zona de sus labios.

La piel bajo sus manos es suave y caliente, llena de vida. La de Luzu apenas y está tibia, después de alimentarse antes de llegar a la mansión. No lo desviste, porque es demasiado para él en ese momento, para los dos, pero si aventura su mano más allá de la cintura del pantalón, bajando con cuidado.

Se pregunta, por un momento, si podría ser más aberrante. Pero ya está muerto, ya su alma está directamente contra Dios, así que otro pecado no hará nada en su lista de errores.

Pero no piensa lo mismo de Raúl. Él es la creación más perfecta que conoce.

Su mano tirita, dudando. No se cree digno de siquiera estar en la misma habitación que él, menos compartir algo tan íntimo. Raúl, sin embargo, no piensa lo mismo que él. Rodea su mano con la propia, incitándolo a tocarlo. Suelta un leve gemido que choca contra la mejilla de Luzu.

―Conmigo. ―Murmura antes de besar su mejilla, y busca con su otra mano el pantalón de Luzu. Por un momento entra en pánico y quiere detener todo, pero deja que el cansancio de antes se hunda en sus huesos y que el cariño de Raúl se filtre a través de su piel.

Es el mejor recuerdo que tiene.

**III**

Cuando lo ve por primera vez, finge que no hay nada raro en él, pero le atrae lo suficiente para seguirlo hasta el acto del circo ambulante que visita el pueblo esas semanas.

Luzu disfruta del espectáculo, incluso se compra una bolsa de maní.

Tienen segmentos con animales que nunca había visto en su vida, y los acróbatas hacen trucos 8 metros sobre el suelo. La gente hace sonidos de asombroso, y Luzu los acompaña, pero nada se compara al espectáculo de los payasos.

Se ríe a carcajadas, como no había hecho por décadas. Los payasos realizan trucos con pelotas gigantes, hacen chistes graciosísimos e incluso uno le coquetea a un señor mayor que está en primera fila. Traen a un perrito que hace de su parte, dejando en ridículo a más de un payaso como parte de la broma.

Pero su parte favorita es cuando el pequeño edificio que acaban de construir se prende en llamas, y no pueden apagarlo. El payaso que se quedó atrapado en el último piso se lamenta de manera dramática, y después de un momento dónde se burla de la muerte misma, se lanza a un tinaco de agua que hay a varios metros sobre él.

El corazón de Luzu se atora en su garganta. Cuando ve que el payaso sale ileso, vuelve a respirar como si él fuera el que estuviera bajo el agua, y aplaude con la multitud de su hazaña.

Regresa al circo todos los días consecuentes, y siempre termina asombrado del espectáculo. Hacen cosas diferentes, pero siempre el espectáculo de los payasos es su favorito. Descubre la identidad del payaso días después, posterior al truco del fuego.

Debajo de todo el maquillaje, de los trajes llamativos y las bromas sin final, se encuentra Gustabo García.

Y es la viva imagen de Raúl.

Aunque tenga los ojos azules más claros y fríos que Luzu haya visto, aunque su cabello sea rubio y tengan diferente estatura y tono de piel; aunque haya pasado un siglo, Luzu está convencido de que es Raúl. Lo ve detrás del cielo claro de sus ojos, encuentra la calidez que le falta desde hace tiempo detrás del hielo en su mirada. Su esencia es la misma, y atrae a Luzu como un agujero negro.

Pero Gustabo no es Raúl. Lo fija con una mirada curiosa y calculadora, y decide que Luzu no es alguien de interés. Por lo que se queda observándolo desde el público.

**IV**

―Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde están los libros de psicología?

Luzu alza el rostro y casi sufre un ataque cardíaco. Lo tendría, si tuviera un corazón latente.

―Eh… sí. ―Dice de manera ingeniosa. El hombre detrás de él alza la ceja, expectante, y Luzu se da cuenta de que seguro tiene mirada de tonto. Se patea mentalmente y carraspea para recobrar un poco de su dignidad. ―Si, si, claro. En el pasillo 5 del piso de arriba. Del 180 al 192.

―Gracias. ―Responde el hombre, pero todavía se ve perdido cuando anota las direcciones en la parte de atrás de un folleto de la biblioteca. Luzu comienza a temblar de la emoción, y en un arrebato de valentía, vuelve a carraspear.

― ¿Quieres que te muestre? ―Ofrece cuando levanta la cabeza. Después agrega de manera rápida: ―De todos modos necesito acomodar algunos libros de esa sección, no es problema.

El hombre sonríe levemente y después de unos momentos asiente. Antes de caminar, le ofrece su mano.

―Soy Auron, mucho gusto.

―Igualmente, Auron. Yo me llamo Luzu.


End file.
